Blofis and Demigods
by artemishuntress8
Summary: One-shots of Paul Blofis meeting friends of Percy. First one is about the Stoll brothers and that's bound to be trouble... Disclaimer: I do not own anything I write; all rights go to Rick Riordan!
1. Chapter 1 Travis and Conner Stoll

**A/N: First story! I need feedback! I'm thinking of doing a Thalia one next :) (All one-shots probably)**

** Paul's POV**

Before a Pegasus landed on my car, I thought Percy was playing a very bad, very unfunny, joke on me with Sally. And that was before a wall of fur just suddenly appeared in the apartment with my stepson and his friend in black. By then, I was getting use to weird demigod stuff, but when that very same Pegasus tried to fly in through the window? Urmm...

I was grading some English essays when I heard something that sounded like the world's largest fan outside the window in Percy's room. Sally had gone out to buy some groceries so it was just me and my laptop. And whatever was outside. Probably something to do with the gods and Percy, which really encouraged me to just ignore it and act like a mortal who didn't know a thing. Then I heard a crash and:

"Blackjack! Stop! Halt! No, that's just a window! Okay, good. I'll get you a donut some other time," Percy said, well, more like yelled.

"Percy?" I stood up and made my way to his closed door. "What happened this time?"

When I opened it, I found him on the ground with two other boys that looked like twins. The window was broken (for like the hundredth time) and there was a small black helicopter hovering on the other side of it. A helicopter and demigods? No, that's can't be right. Must be the Mist.

Percy scrambled up. "Hi Paul. Blackjack, you can go now. And stop calling me boss!"

After the helicopter/gods know what flew away, I focused enough to see that Percy and his friends were all standing up now. The two newcomers had curly brown hair, mischievous blue eyes, and upturned eyebrows that immediately made me check for my wallet. They were both cracking up and sniggering.

"Umm, hello? Are you all right Percy?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, pretty good for someone who just went through a window. Oh, and these are my friends from camp-"

"Travis," said the taller one.

"Conner," the other one said.

"Stoll!" They said together.

"Hi." _Real nice response, Blowfis. _"I'm Paul Blowfis, Percy's stepdad. You guys can make yourselves comfortable and I'll just be in the living room marking some stuff."

" 'Kay, thanks Paul, and umm, we'll fix up the window." Percy said.

The three followed me out of his room and went into the kitchen. I checked my pocket again as I sat down in front of the papers. Drat! No wallet. I checked my other pocket. Double drat! No keys. Well, I had a pretty good idea who's responsible. When I got to the kitchen, the Stolls were pigging out on blue cookies with Percy and laughing.

"Percy," I asked. "Have you seen my wallet or keys around here?"

Travis and Conner laughed harder. Percy made a face.

"Hey, you two. Hand them over," he demanded. I leaned against the wall watching. This could be fun.

One of them smirked. "How're you gonna make us?"

"I'll chop your heads off."

"How're you gonna do that without..."

The other one held up a golden pen with Greek words on the side. "This?"

"Hey!"

Then they started arguing way too fast for me to decipher, when I realised they weren't even talking (swearing) in English. Percy started to chase them around the table when I finally decided to step in. I've seen him have a go with Thalia before and if these two were demigods, I didn't want to know what they could do against Percy.

"Stop," I put on my best teacher voice. "Percy, I really don't want to buy a new table set. And you two, give me back my wallet and keys."

Travis and Conner grinned before placing my possessions in my waiting hands. Percy grabbed his pen/sword out of Conner's pocket and thankfully didn't maim either of them.

"Sorry about that," Percy said apologetically. "Those two are sons of-"

"Hermes?" I guessed. "God of thieves."

"And messengers and travelers if you want to be nice," Travis (I could only tell because he was a few inches taller) put in, in a mock hurt voice. Percy snorted. I almost did so myself.

The front door opened and Sally appeared hauling in several bags of groceries. Percy and I stepped in to help.

"Thanks," she said, and gave me a peck. "Who are these two?"

"Mom, this is Travis Stoll, and that's Conner. They're sons of Hermes so keep your purse with you at all times."

Sally smiled. "Thank you for your warning." Then she said to the no good Stolls, "I'll order pizza for you boys if you want to stay here for dinner."

They gave identical wide toothy grins and said together, "Yeah, sure!"

I cleared my throat. "I'll be in the living room marking finally."

Conner gave me a sly smile, "You'll need this," and tossed me my blue permanent pen which I caught in surprise. I gaped at him.

"H-how did you-?" He and his brother had definitely not followed me to the living room. I swear they were with Percy the whole time. What?!

** Travis (3****rd**** Person POV)**

Ha! That Blowfish guy's face? Priceless! Hmmm... this is really good pizza... and cookies. Oh, and that homemade apple pie? Yummy! Dang it. He's starting to sound like George the snake when he smells a rat now. Doesn't matter. To relieve his snaky feelings, Travis stole a few pens. Riptide, Blowfish's pen, the one sticking out of Mrs. Jackson's pocket, a stray one on the table, one on the floor, and one from Conner. Holy Hephaestus, there were a lot of pens around here.

Mrs. Jackson was asking Conner something and Blowfish had a hand on his wallet. Percy was eating like there was no tomorrow (which could totally be true for the brave and mighty demigods). Blah. No one's looking so might as well pull a prank. He accidentally on purpose dropped his fork and reached down to grab it. Then he hooked a wire from Percy's chair (two chairs away) around to Blowfish's (in between) and to his own. Four seconds. Blah blah. His record was half a second so he must be really out touch. Humph. Whoa! Double fudge brownies! Blue, of course. Yummy!

** Travis's POV**

Uhgg! Will someone just stand already? I set up the trip wire like 15 minutes ago.

"So, Travis," Sally started. "Are you two year rounders, or do you go to school?"

"Umm, we stay at camp usually, Mrs. Jackson."

She started asking a bunch of questions when finally, Blowfish stood to put his plate away. I was already trying to not crack up. This was gonna me sooo good! Ha, better yet, Percy's following him! They went exactly where the wire was and... CRASH! Good old Percy was stuck under Blowfish, who was stuck under a chair, which was connected to mine. Conner and I were laughing our heads off and even Mrs. Jackson was suppressing a smile. We shut up pretty soon because a wall of water splashed us in the face. Percy!

** Paul's POV**

I knew those two were trouble makers! They were polite enough, all right, but every teacher's nightmare. We would typically plop them up front in the first row and keep our hands near the detention slips. Most would, put I usually give them the benefit of the doubt and now look where that left me. My step son crushed under me! I was going to get revenge put it turned out I didn't need to because the faucet of the sink suddenly shot out water and crashed into to those Stolls. They were drenched from head to toe and looked pretty mad so I hurried to help Sally stop a demigod war in our really-too-small-for-warzone apartment.

I nonchalantly kicked them out after that.


	2. Chapter 2 Thalia Grace

** A/N Hey! Thanks to CaptainForkz for pointing out that Blofis wasn't spelled Blowfis. Teehee. Enjoy and next chapter will be either Nico or Annabeth!**

**Percy's POV**

After seeing me at war, Paul would not shut up about how cool it was, how awesome it was, how honorable it was, and how sad it was. Really, he was a nice guy and all, but I didn't want to talk about it. So I was pretty relieved when _someone_ showed up out of nowhere and Paul had a new fascination to blabber about.

"Percy," My mom called out. "Do you mind getting the plates for me?"

"Sure." Anything as an excuse to skip math homework. As I came back with the silverware, there was a knock on the door. Better not be monsters. Paul was closest to the door so he opened it.

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice. "You must be Paul."

"Who-" Paul started to say. Oh no.

"One sec, Thalia! I'll be with you in a sec!" I hollered out to assure that Paul wouldn't accidently say something to offend a huntress and end up as a pile of ashes. I handed my mom the plates and came over.

Thalia was wearing what she typically does. Silver camouflage pants, a black Green-Day T-shirt, a silver sweater, Aegis in bracelet form on her wrist and there was a small tiara in her spiky black hair. I found them in the living room and Paul was standing uncomfortably to the side.

"Hey Pinecone Face," I greeted. "What brings you here?"

She shrugged. "'Was in the area. Besides, your mom's a great cook."

"Why thank you, dear." Mom came out of the kitchen. "And you're welcome here at anytime." She went back to cooking whatever she was cooking.

"Thanks. Artemis wants me back by six though."

Paul stepped forward. "Artemis? Pinecone Face?"

"Paul, this is Thalia, daughter of Zeus. She's the first lieutenant of Artemis." I introduced.

He still looked confused.

"Lady Artemis has a band of immortal girls that follow her on her hunts." Thalia supplied.

Now he looked awestruck. He even forgot to ask about the "Pinecone Face" thing.

** Paul's POV**

Whoa. Immortal. And a daughter of Zeus. Truth to be told, I was a little scared of her. Even as a mortal, I could still tell that she radiated power. Or maybe that was just because Percy was in the same room as her. They started talking about each other's quests and Camp Half-blood. I think they were talking about Annabeth too. And now... pinecone trees? Or music? Then they started to swear (I'm pretty sure they weren't talking diplomatically) in ancient Greek and I started to inch toward the kitchen and Sally. Cookies were sounding like a good option now, even if I didn't know why I was feeling so anxious to get away from them.

"Hello Paul," Sally said, then kissed me on the cheek. "Have they killed each other yet?"

My expression must have been pretty shocked because she laughed quietly. "Their fathers have a rivalry and two powerful demigods in a room will never turn out great."

"Umm, then should we, you know," I motioned toward the living room. "Don't you think we should keep an eye on them?"

"It'll be fine. Percy and Thalia know where to draw the line. Last time... never mind," Sally started to say. "Let's eat dinner now."

Dinner with Thalia was pretty entertaining. The meal itself was very good too, thanks to Sally. The two friends (or enemies?) were constantly arguing, and they usually ended up talking nicely to each other, then grab the same dish at the same time, and start another round of bickering. I asked some questions whenever there was a long enough pause, but that didn't happen very often. Thalia's intense blue eyes were intimidating and I couldn't exactly look her straight in the eye for a long time before getting shivers up and down my spine. It didn't help that they were surrounded by heavy black Goth eyeliner and makeup either.

"So, Thalia," I said and she turned to look at me. "You use to go to camp, right?"

She nodded. "Yep. For a little while before I was recruited by Artemis."

"How old were you?" That was a safe question, wasn't it? No.

She tensed and Percy did too. "Fifthteen," she mumbled.

There was an awkward silence that followed. Sally broke it by getting the dessert in the fridge: a seven layer chocolate dip and crackers.

"I GET FIRST DIP!" Thalia and Percy both shouted out, and then they started to cuss in Greek so that the teacher part of me wanted to butt in, only I didn't know what they were saying; just that they were doing some serious swearing in some seriously dead language.

** Thalia's POV**

"Eww! I'll rather stay with boys for the rest of my life then listen ta that crap! Green-Day kicks your seaweed filled brain!"

"Hey, I take offence!"

"Sure you do!"

"Has _Annabeth_ ever taken your side for that Green-whatsit?!"

"YOU [_Greek for *****************!_]

"My girlfriend!"

"My friend first!"

And that's how our little, umm, accident happened. I swear on the Styx that we didn't do it on purpose!

**Paul's POV**

Those two were firing insults to each other faster than I could blink. It was almost a pain to the ear. Then Percy mentioned Annabeth and disaster struck. Literally; I didn't even know what happened until Thalia gave Percy a shock so big it made him jump a couple of feet back onto the couch and right after, lightning struck the building so the power winked a bit. Then, Percy yelled and I'm pretty sure a water pipe broke because water (not too clean, I may add) suddenly slammed into her and knocked her into a table (ouch).

"Percy!" Sally pleaded. "Please control yourself, we're INSIDE A BUILDING!"

After those three VIW (Very Important Words), they both calmed down a bit, enough that Percy evaporated the water and Thalia stopped sending out shock waves five metres out.

I was a little open mouthed. I've never seen Percy lose his temper like that before. Sure, during the war he was pretty amazing doing all those hurricane stunts and sword fighting, but that was _in the war_. A big difference. And Thalia? Whoa! I didn't realise that being a daughter of Zeus meant that she totally owned the shocking domain. Hey, one second, where did that bow and quiver come from?

#1 School Rule: No weapons.

"Ur, Thalia," I asked timidly. "Do you mind, umm?" I pointed to her bow.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Blowfish-Blowfis," she said, and with that, her weapon just disappeared.

_**(A/N that can actually happen; checked The Titans Curse :D)**_

I relaxed a little. "Thanks."

Then I went to get some drinks and blue cookies (hey, I don't know). When I came back, Sally was finishing up a little scolding speech and the two teens were looking pretty ashamed of themselves. But I knew they had no real problem; Sally wasn't known for holding grudges and really, she's been through this too many times. Or so she tells me. I barely put the tray down when Thalia jumped up.

"Oh gods! Artemis is waiting! Sorry, but I have to scram. Tell Annabeth I said hi, Percy!"

"Yeah, sure thing, Pinecone Face."

"Nice meeting you," I told her and Sally said that she could come in anytime.

"Thanks! Bye! Gotta go!" and just like that, she was gone in a silver blur. Silver and black blur.

"Dang it," Percy sighed. "There goes my reason for not doing math."

Sally went back to the kitchen to clean up our plates which left me alone.

Dang it. I got those drinks and cookies for nothing.


	3. Chapter 3 Annabeth Chase

** Request from Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis to do Annabeth! Nico next! And, be warned, this isn't my favourite chapter, but it's good enough. I had a small writers block for Annabeth! Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

I was in Goode High school when an invisible person talked to me. Care to guess who it was? I was also flunking in English, Math, Art, and practically everything except P.A. and ancient Greek. So too bad the invisible person came after the bell.

"Jackson!" Mrs. White said. "How many valence electrons does an oxygen atom have?"

"Umm..."

She sighed. "Please, pay attention to your teacher."

I blushed and stopped doodling randomly in Greek. I really did try to listen and actually wrote a few notes down (In Latin. The teacher won't see it and Chiron insists that I practice). At the end of the class, that hard work was totally a waste of time 'cause it turns out the teacher was just reviewing last week's test. Go figure.

Well, at least the next subject was Greek: As usual, I did examples with a student who was "okay" (not) at the language. Usually the teacher.

Last: English with Paul. That sucked as usual, even if my stepdad was the teacher, and he knew why I flunked. This is why I give thanks to Riptide and my eternal saviour... the bell.

_Riiiiiing! _Yes! When everyone was packing up and leaving, I heard someone hiss into my ear, "_Perssseusss Jackssson_." Crap! Not now! I whipped around and pulled out Riptide, uncapping it put no one was there. Some of the remaining students sniggered. Paul was getting out of my way and moving toward his front desk. Very smart of him. Then I heard a very familiar voice chuckle and whisper, "Jeez, it's just me Seaweed Brain."

I scowled. "Jeez you. Lucky I didn't run you through with my sword." I said out of the corner of my mouth and shoved my pen back to my pocket.

Paul was looking at me, confused, even if he can't see through the Mist. I came up to him with the invisible Annabeth trailing behind and waited until all the students were out, then closed the door. She took off her baseball cap and came to view. Paul just looked at her and said, "Hello."

I gaped. "Hello?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, the Mist probably covered it so it seemed like I came in right before you closed the door."

My stepdad nodded. "Exactly what happened. Are you saying it's not?"

"Urmm... not exactly. But it doesn't matter. Paul, that's Annabeth Chase, she's a-"

"Daughter of Athena," she finished for me.

"Yeah."

Paul looked only slightly (3 quarter) surprised so I gave him credit for that. He's met Nico before so she's not the first demigod friend he's seen.

"Hello, I'm Paul Blofis, Percy's stepdad," he said and they shook hands.

I glanced at Annabeth. She was...

**Paul's POV**

... studying me like an enemy on a battlefield. She had curly blond hair with a grey streak like Percy, and her eyes were a stormy grey that were obviously very intelligent. Daughter of Athena? *shudder* Then I noticed Percy looking at her in a weird way. Those two should get together. Just a feeling. I gathered up my papers and binders.

"How come your here?" Percy asked his friend.

"Oh, Chiron wants me to check up on you and ask if you wanted to come back to camp. Beckendorf's almost finished and we're doing as planned in a couple of weeks." **(A/N yes, it's the plan where Beckendorf dies :'C )**

"And why couldn't you just IM me?" Percy has no tact _at all_. I'll have to give him some tips soon.

Annabeth's cheeks coloured a bit. "He said I could visit if I wanted to."

"Oh, okay."

I cringed a little inside.

When we arrived to the apartment, Sally greeted Annabeth happily and hugged her. The two started talking about the war with Percy adding something once in a while. I tried to listen because no one would tell me much about it but they talked in hushed tones so I couldn't exactly hear. This is what I know: There's a prophecy. When Percy turns sixteen, there will be a second Titan War. Not much. I could tell from their conversation that the two weren't telling Sally everything either. Oh well.

"Right," I said. "Is anyone hungry?"

"Hades yeah!" Percy jumped up. Of course he was. He's always hungry.

"Umm, sure, if it isn't a problem," Annabeth replied.

Sally followed me to the kitchen for snacks when she suddenly smirked. I stopped. Did I do anything? Did I embarrass myself and her somehow?

"Sally, why are you smirking?"

She grinned and my heart gave a little flip. She really was beautiful. "Obviously to everyone except for them, Percy and Annabeth_ need_ to get together!"

I laughed, a bit relieved it wasn't me. "Yeah, you should have seen Perce staring at her earlier."

"Oh, I have!"

When we came back, they were whispering back to each other. I heard:

"Luke can still change... I know... Rachel... forget it... war... dead."

Uh oh.

"Sooo, umm, who wants sandwiches?" I said, kind of loudly.

They gave a little start when they saw us but covered it pretty well. Not as if it fooled me or Sally. We sat down around a table beside the couch and I asked about the quests Annabeth had with Percy. Good idea. Must remember for next time.

**Chiron's POV**

Letting Annabeth visit Percy was definitely a good idea. Must remember for next time.

**Paul's POV**

Annabeth and I started playing chess after a while, and at the same time, she was having strategy talks with Percy. As in, war strategy, not chess. I'll admit that she won the game, even if she was multi-tasking and I had Sally helping me. A little embarrassing, but hey, a daughter of the wisdom goddess is smart. Somehow, our talk turned to architecture. Percy didn't seem too happy about it when I realised that when Annabeth talks about architecture, she _really_ talks about it. They were simultaneously talking about border control and ranks. I got a small headache listening about how the Empire State Building was made and the best way to kill a _dracaena_.

"During an afternoon of the winter solstice, the Empire State Building casts a shadow longer than a mile, and it's better to slice then stab, I find."

"You should hit it first, and when they're confused, stab right into the neck," Percy argued.

"Same difference, really. It's just two different ways to cause a distraction, and then killing it."

"But I've tried slicing before!"

"I use a knife, you use a sword."

"Oh, right."

I cleared my throat. "Can we avoid talking about killing while we're eating right now? Sally and I aren't demigods."

They blushed. "Sorry," Annabeth said sheepishly and grabbed a sandwich. "So Percy, you want to go back to camp?"

He thought about it for a second. "Nah. Get me when you need to. If I skip anymore school, Goode's gonna kick me out."

"'Kay, but I have to get going. Stay on Nico's good side. And thanks, Mrs. Jackson and Mr. Blowfish- fis."

"Oh, no problem dear," Sally said. "See you around?"

"Hopefully."

We shook hands again and she said bye to Percy (Seaweed Brain). The she left.

Yes, those two should definitely get together.

**Chiron's POV**

"Chiron?"

I looked up from my book and saw Annabeth. "Yes?"

"Do you think slicing a _Dracaena_ then stabbing is better, or hitting then stab?"

"Why can't you just stab?"


	4. Chapter 4 Nico di Angelo

** Hellllo! This one isn't going to be exactly "funny" but next chapter is going to be Clarisse! I'm really looking forward to that one and it's going to be a little different to the 'meet and greet' since Percy isn't exactly her friend. You'll see! Hopefully will be up by tomorrow.**

**Paul's POV**

Poseidon was... interesting. What middle-aged dad climbs out of fire exits? Sally was acting as though there was nothing wrong with this and Tyson was clapping to himself, saying, "Yay! Daddy come to see me!"

Then something happened so that I temporally forgot about him. It just so happens that this person went _in_ through the fire exit.

Percy excuse himself to his room for 15 minutes and came out with a pale boy about two years younger than him. He had messy black hair, dark brown eyes that were almost black, and wore all black except for a silver ring. Definitely emo. Sally's eyes widened and she rushed forward to hug him. "Nico?"

"Wait," I said. "You've met him already?" I've never seen this boy before.

Apparently Nico was surprised too. "Umm, who _are _you?"

"Nico, that's my mom and that's her boyfriend, Paul Blofis," Percy introduced. "Paul, Nico di Angelo."

"Hello."

He didn't respond.

"Percy, how did he get in?" I asked.

"Through the fire exit," Percy replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"So you're saying your dad left through the exit, and Nico here came in the same way."

"Yep." I saw Nico give Percy a look that I couldn't figure out, and he shook his head a little in return. Now Nico had an arched eyebrow and he twirled his ring on his finger repeatedly.

Sally saw me looking, and she hurried to say, "Nico's had a rough past." Okay. That didn't really help.

Then I realised something. "Hey, where's Tyson?"

I peeked around until I saw him in the corner, muttering weird things like, "Boy smells like dead people."

There was an awkward silence after that. I knew that Percy and Sally were hiding something from me, but now I wonder if other people were into this "secret" as well. I glanced at Nico again and shuddered. He looked like he'd been through Hell and back. And gave the feeling that he was the most depressed kid in the world, even more then Percy who sometimes looked like the whole world rested on him or that he'll die in a couple days. If I stepped really close to Nico and focused, I started to have these images of... Whoa. Get a grip. No way this kid... I didn't even know... Creepy.

**Nico's POV**

Well, would ya look at that. Even mortals fear me. *sigh* Why did _Hades_ have to be my dad? Anyone but him! My aura must have gotten stronger 'cause Blowfish flinched when he came near. Then he looked at me like I was a dead corpse. Glad Percy's beside me.

Oh good, his mom's bringing in food... I'm hungry... and tired... hmm... I've never seen blue birthday cake before. Interesting. Now, when was the last time I ate? It tastes good...

My thoughts turned to the time before Westover Hall. Who _was_ my mother? Why couldn't I remember? I focused harder. There was that hotel place we went into. And the lawyer. That only made me think of Bianca and how she became a Hunter. This resulted in an even gloomier Nico, who was stuffing his face with blue cake and pizza.

"Nico?" Percy snapped his fingers in front of my face.

I blinked and came to earth. "Huh?"

He chuckled. "Glad your back. I was gonna blast, er, I mean dump you with water."

**Paul's POV**

The kid ate as if he's never seen food before. Tyson ran out the door after a while, looking as if he might wet his pants. Percy was talking seriously to Nico, and I caught him calling the kid "Death Breath."

He saw me staring and said, "Just a little nickname."

Weird nickname. Nico didn't seem like the kind of kid Percy would befriend. Emo, scary, and "Death Breath." I didn't think Sally would like him either. But there she was, fussing over him like a long lost son. Maybe there was a side of him I didn't know? Well, time to find out.

"So, Nico," I said, trying to start a good conversation. "How did you meet Percy?"

The three exchanged looks. "Umm, he, ah, he picked me up from school?"

That sounded lame, and he was obviously lying.

"My mom and I had to get his sister and him from school for, umm," Percy blurted out and faded away.

"From school since his father was busy," Sally finished for him.

"Yeah, that's right!"

I would've gone on, but then it registered to me that he said "get his sister and him."

"You have a sister?" I asked and instantly regretted it.

Percy and Nico both stiffened. Percy looked guilty and mournful. Nico was way worse. He stared unblinkingly at the wall and his eyes were blank. His jaw locked tightly like he was trying not to cry. I felt horrible. Was his sister-?

Sally's voice was soft and gentle. "Bianca died in an accident and Percy was there. He couldn't do anything about it, so now he feels it's his fault."

I hurried to change the subject. "You live with your dad, right?"

Crap. Another wrong question it seemed.

Nico glared at me, not some kiddy look, but a down-right chilling stare that makes you want to melt into the shadows. He said coldly, "You don't know who my father is."

I gulped.

Percy laid a hand on the kid's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He scowled and said something back. 'Tell him'? Then Percy replied, "Soon" or some words along those lines. Tell him? "Him" as in me? Sally left and went to the kitchen. Thanks. A lot.

"Who's your mom?"

Drat. Is there not _one_ single question that this boy could bond a little with me? He gave me a cold, calculating look and said shortly, "She's dead," then left just like that.

**Percy's POV**

Oh Hades. Nico shadow-travelled to gods know where. Paul! Why did you have to bring those things up? Worse possible questions! I remembered how happy that ten year old was, asking the wrong questions at the wrong time. Heck, I even wish he stilled play that annoying game of his. Thank the gods for the Mist so that Paul didn't actually know how he left.

My step dad was standing frozen in the same spot. Wait. He didn't see that right? He just saw Nico leave through the doors. Hey gods, I am praying to you right now! He did not just see Nico di Angelo disappear in the shadows. Nope. Did _not._ After hearing Death Breath's scary plan, I didn't exactly want to tell Paul about my "real" life right now.

"What just happened?" my step dad said quietly.

Oh, the relief. "You just saw a pissed off Nico," I informed him. "Those were some pretty touchy subjects you brought up."

He sighed. "Sorry."

Just then, my mom decided to come back and looked around. "What's wrong? And where's Nico?"

Real bad timing mom.


	5. Chapter 5 Clarisse la Rue

** Hi! Here's the Clarisse one! I want to do something special for New Years but I don't know what :( Any ideas? Grover will be coming up!**

**Paul's POV**

I was having a very nice _ordinary_ lunch with Sally when I met Percy's in-denial friend. More like they bombarded the door screaming at each other, and screaming some more when the door broke. _And_ apparently running away from 5 poodles.

Sally set down the plate of streaming cheesy macaroni and smiled at me.

"Perfectly tender macaroni-and-cheese, homemade and topped with cheddar, peppers, and butter," she said, imitating an English cook.

I laughed and reached for the pitcher of grape juice beside it. The meal was delicious, especially with Sally beside me, and we were almost finished when we heard a familiar voice screeching out from the lobby, "Are you crazy?! Escape plan Dryad!"

A girl's voice answered, "Yeah right, Prissy! Attack plan Macedonia!"

The poor doorman was yelling after them, trying to keep order and failing entirely. Then we heard Percy and the girl screaming insults at each other like, "YOU PUNK! I WILL CREAME YOU TO TARTARUS!" and "STUCK UP BOAR FACE WAR-CRAZED PIG FOR HEAD!"

Sally and I? Oh, we just sat there and worried, because if there's one thing learning about demigods taught me (other than gods can kill you with a snap of their fingers), was to never, _never_, get in their way. You might just end up as dog chow, or disappear in a flare of fire.

When we couldn't hold it any longer, we looked out the window and saw Percy and this gigantic girl at the entrance fighting... poodles? Uh, what?

"Sally, what do you see outside?" I asked, knowing she was a clear-sighted mortal. I glanced over at her and her eyes were as big as saucers with fright.

"Five big h-hellhounds," she squeaked which made me look down again much more fearfully. I still saw cute little poodles, dancing around.

"Umm, _five_ hellhounds?" Even from up here, we could hear the shouting. I remembered Percy's pet from a few months ago, and was pretty sure that these monsters weren't as nice or willing to let you ride on it's back.

I couldn't tell what was going on so Sally kept me updated. Finally, she sighed in relief, when we heard heavy footsteps thundering nearer and not so nice compliments/cussing. The door flew open and Percy staggered in with the girl who was almost as large as the couch. As in, like, the muscular way, not... you know. Yeah. She had stringy brown hair, brown eyes, and was built like a butler. The girl was covered and cuts and bruises with an extra long one across her back which was breeding severely. Percy didn't have a single scratch on him, courtesy of his curse.

"I told you to hold your position!"

"Did I need you to butt in?"

"Yes, you did! And now get into my apartment for ambrosia and nectar!"

"I don't need your help! I'm going to camp!"

Then the door broke and my eardrums nearly did too. Sally got right in the middle of the two.

"Percy!"

They stopped fighting and looked at her. By this time, I had escaped to the kitchen for the godly food. When I returned, the door was propped up against the frame and the teens, along with Sally, were in the living room. I tossed Percy the food and he muttered, "Thanks," while the other glared at me. I felt like shrinking into an ant, she was that scary. All demigods had the feeling to them, like they could pulverise me in a single move (which I guess they could).

He shoved a square of ambrosia to her and ordered, "Eat up."

She sniffed and looked like she wanted to punch the daylights out of him, when she shoved the piece into her mouth. Her cuts started disappearing and the bleeding stopped.

Percy scowled and told me, "This Pig Face over here you see is Clarisse la Rue, daughter of _Ares_." He said the name Ares like it was slime in his mouth.

Clarisse sneered. "Watch it, Prissy. He might not be able to fight you because of the ancient rules, but I'm right here waiting."

Sally looked at me, and asked Clarisse nicely, "Would you want any food, dear?"

The daughter of war shook her head. "Food? I'm going to camp!"

As far as I knew, Camp Half-blood was on Long Island. "How are you going to get there?"

She laughed in my face. "Ways you mortals will never dream of."

My stepson bawled his hands to fists and growled, "Don't you go talking to my parents like that, or you'll have another taste of toilet water."

Wonder what that meant. Clarisse snapped back, "You smug little Fish Breath. I'm not scared of you; I'm just bidding my time!"

Sally and I turned and went to finish our lunch.

** Clarisse's POV**

Been bragging again, huh? Humph, that Prissy Pant will be eating his own words soon enough. Not to mention butting into my business _again_! Wasn't that time in front of his school enough? Here's what actually happened:

I was meeting Chris for a date when these Hellhounds found me. Five big Hellhounds from the Underworld. Pfft. Was handling them perfectly fine when Prissy showed up to take all the credit. Just so happens we were right outside his den and we got yelled at by some stupid mortal all because of him. He didn't do anything but scream like a little girl while _I_ did all the hard a** work. Everything was his fault!

**Paul's POV**

"Do you know her?" I asked Sally from across the table.

She shook her head. "No. I think I saw her in the war though. Percy doesn't seem to like her very much."

I grimaced. "They're probably tearing the room down right now."

We finished the noodles and put the plates in the sink. When we came back, Percy was by himself, drinking a can of coke (he says soda calms him down, but I didn't see how that was possible).

He saw us and said, "She's in my room IMing to Chris. Iris Messaging."

"Who Chris?" I asked.

Percy smirked. "Her boyfriend." Just then, Clarisse came back, looking scandalised.

"Have you ever heard of cleaning your room? I'm scarred for life!"

Sally and I laughed. "How does Annabeth stand you?!" Clarisse continued.

"Punk, I am a girl!"

"Do you know how much Chris laughed?!"

"I can't believe you made me do that!"

When we looked over for Percy, he was on the couch, fast asleep. Huh. That war must've drained his powers more than he showed. I heard Nico passed out the next day. Before anyone could move, Clarisse walked right up to him and punched his shoulder really, _really_ hard. For a normal person, it probably would've dislocated the shoulder but instead, Clarisse yelled out in pain and clutched her knuckles.

"Stupid Curse of Achilles!" she practically screamed out at us.

Hey, we didn't do anything.

Clarisse looked at us one more time and said, "Well, see ya punks," then walked out.

Right after she left, Percy sat up and grinned. "That'll teach her from insulting Poseidon."

Sally frown but I cracked a smile. "So you were faking the sleep?"

He nodded. "Wish I could've seen her face when she punched me!"

"Oh, it was hilarious," I assured him.

"Boys! She could've gotten hurt, Percy," Sally scolded.

He snorted. "Like that'll hurt Clarisse. You should be worried about me. Hey, got any food?"

** Percy's POV**

Ha! I knew old Boar Face would do that! But no matter, it's time to eat. I IMed Annabeth when mom was getting the food and she said she'll come over with Blackjack in half an hour. Hopefully, he would learn not to break the window this time.

Now, food. My mom is honestly the best mom there is. Pizza and coke? Love on first sight. Don't tell Annabeth, but I doubt she'll be offended. Probably roll her eyes and go into this super deep, philosophical speech about how blah, blah, blah.

Paul watched me finish a slice of pizza, a can of coke, five more slices of pizza, and a bowl of ice cream.

"Do you need a bucket to barf into now?"


	6. Chapter 6 Grover Underwood

** Sorry for updating later then usual :P Here's Grover, and it's shorter then the others, not even 700 words! I feel shamed... but anyways, who should I do next?**

**Grover's POV**

_Tin cans are delicious. Two cans a day keeps the monsters away._ I was in the forest of Central Park munching on some cans and apples. It was very relaxing, only dryads kept pelting me with acorns for fun. They really shouldn't do that, with me being Lord of the Wild and all, but, oh well. _Bonk_. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Can you stop doing that? I'm just a satyr enjoying the wild!"

Some spirits giggled. _Bonk_. "Sorry, my _lord_," they mockingly apologised. _Bonk._

I was about to do something, like, I don't know, throw my apple, when I caught onto a familiar scent. A scent like the ocean. And a mortal too. Percy?

I peeked out from behind the trees and saw someone with black hair in a green t-shirt. I sniffed again. Yep, definitely Percy. He was walking beside a man I didn't recognise. _Bonk_.

I haven't seen my best friend for over three weeks now, trying to calm the dryads and nymphs down after the war. And now here he is, walked right into my path!

"Percy!" I called out and ran toward him. _Bonk_.

** Paul's POV**

"Percy!" someone shouted out.

I saw Percy's hand automatically go to his pocket and he whipped around. I was getting out of the way, when I realised that Percy wasn't doing anything. Instead, he yelled out, "Grover! Hey Goat-boy!"

The newcomer had curly brown hair and wore, what was that? Fuzzy brown sweatpants?

"What type of pants are you wearing?" I blurted out, even if it probably wasn't the most polite thing to do.

I was correct.

"_Blaa-ha-ha_! What kind of question is that?! These "pants" are real, honest-to-good goat fur! If you were not a mortal, I would trample you under my hooves!"

Thank goodness I was a mortal then.

"You're the satyr friend?" I asked.

Percy smiled. "Paul, this is Grover Underwood, a hero of Olympus, one of the Council of Cloven Elders, Pan's Chosen One, and Lord of the Wild. Yes, he's the "satyr friend."

Grover sniffed. "Doesn't stop nature spirits around here from hitting me with acorns."

As if to prove his point, an acorn flew out of nowhere and smacked his head from behind.

"Oww!" he cried out. Three more followed. _Bonk, bonk, bonk_. "You know, I lose a few brain cells every time you hit me!" In response, he got some giggles.

Note to self, do not anger nature spirits unless you want a very sore head from squirrel food. I went and sat on a bench to read, while the two friends started talking about old times and enchiladas. Peaceful; Until what happened next:

Right, so after a while, Grover started playing some cute little tunes on his panpipes... I wasn't too hyped up when the grass around my foot started growing and attacking me. Then, I began getting his share of acorns, which defied my resolution from before. And _then_, I got doused from head to toe with lake water when Percy tried to show Grover a new trick he learned from Poseidon's Junior Sea Scouts. All in all, not a great introduction to your step son's best friend.

When we got my legs untangled, picked the acorns out of my hair, and evaporated the water, apparently the gods weren't in a very good mood, because somehow, _just somehow_, Grover tripped over his hooves and lashed out. He got me and we tumbled toward a muddy area, hidden from the trees. Percy tried to grab us, but instead, he face-planted into a tree. It was just great to the giggling dryads and tree nymphs. A close-shot-of-five-star [humiliating] entertainment. How wonderfull:)

**Percy's POV**

Aww, great! That's right, let's keep on watching Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, blah blah blah, get brought down by the vicious, ferocious, tree! You know, I wouldn't even be surprised if this _was_ being live streamed on Hephaestus TV. Gods are just cruel like that. Hey, wait. Where's Grover? And where's Paul?

I looked down and saw them, blending in very nicely. Does mud count as water?


	7. Chapter 7 the Hunters of Artemis

** Hello! This one's story line comes from the request of Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis! Enjoy, and do you think I should do one where Malcolm and Paul have a "girl talk" with Percy?**

**Paul's POV**

Fresh air. After marking and correcting four different classes of English essays, my head was swimming with words like, _so totes lik, b urself, an neva giv upps! _Seriously, good advice on the unit we're working on (well, no, I didn't exactly know what it said), but, this is an _essay_, not some chain text mail you send around, trying (and failing)to break the record. Yes, I definitely need to cool my head. And these pine trees were really wonderful, along with oak and evagreen, I mean, everdeen. Hey, wait. Katnip Everdeen? Gah! Evergreen! I followed the trail deeper into the forest and breathed deeply. Instead of turning around like I usually did to head home, I stepped over some fallen trees and into the lush green wilda- wilderness.

99.9 % of me was screaming, _Are you and idiot Blofis? Turn around!_ Unfortunately for me, I chose to follow the 0.1 %. More unfortunately, the 99.9 percent was correct. I was an idiot for going deep into the green. Almost an idiotic jack a lope.

The moment I stepped into a clearing, two things shot out of nowhere and pinned me down onto the mushy ground. Wha- how?!

"Hey!"I yelled out, and tried to push the things off of me.

Bad idea. They got off alright. I was looking crossed eyed at the point of an arrow that was most defiantly not _yet_ on me. About 15 girls suddenly materialised out of the woods, all between the ages 10-14.

"M' Lady! A foul _male_ has made it to our camp! Looks to be a mortal as well," one of them called out over her shoulder.

Foul male? Who were these people? Aren't girls supposed to be all interested in boys and make-up? Where were their parents? And camp? As in like, something similar to Camp Half-blood? Somehow, I knew that if I asked any of these questions, that arrow would be, not on me, _in_ me.

"Whoa. Umm, I don't know who you are, but I'm just some normal guy strolling through the forest!" I said, hoping they'd just mistaken me as some enemy.

There seems to be a lot of those in Percy's world.

A few girls snorted. Now I realised how every single one was dressed in some sort of white t-shirt, silvery pants, and combat boots. And with what looked like hunting knives strapped onto their arms, waists, and legs, whatever. At least, I think that's what those were. Couldn't be a fashion statement to have a ruler taped around your arm.

"Please, an arrogant male would not just have stumbled across our well protected camp site. We do not know who thou are, but our Lady will decide for herself," a different girl replied.

She spoke in an old fashion English accent, not something a modern person could just pull out.

"Excuse me?" I sputtered out. "Arrogant-"

I never got to finish the sentence before I was cut off.

"Silence! Shut up! Be quiet!" A girl about 11 spoke out harshly. I flinched. "Men aren't allowed to question us. You're lucky to be able to even stand alongside with us. You don't know how much I want to shoot you right now!"

That shut me up, without a doubt.

They pushed me hard against the tree and one of them stayed with me, looking as if she'll rather stab herself with that very pointy arrow she had there. I stood silently, pretty sure they meant it about shooting me. I was also pretty sure their aim was good too. If only Percy was with me!

Wait. I'm so stupid! Perseus Jackson is the hero of Olympus, and if these people were connected to Greek stuff, then they've got to know about him! Only problem was if these people were on the good side or not...

A silver arrow whizzed through the trees and impaled itself at the one beside mine. I jumped a good few feet and woke up from my thinking. All of the girls stopped what they were doing and turned toward the direction the arrow came from. Why did I just have to get mixed up with this stuff today?

Two shadowy figures appeared with bows slung across their bodies and quivers on their backs. One was about 12 with auburn hair and eyes the colour of the moon. The 11 year old girl walked up and bowed to her, talking quietly in Greek. The other one looked strangely familiar... spiky black hair, silver tiara, punk clothing mismatched along with the silver. Her head turned slightly and I caught a glimpse of electric blue eyes. Thalia! What did she say she was before? A huntress?

Just then, everyone turned and looked at me. "Umm, hi?" I squeaked out.

"Hmm, you're right, Phoebe. I should just turn this one into a jack a lope and be on my way. I found some neighboring trolls nearby that shall be hunted down with all of us," the silver eyed girl mussed, looking at me as though wondering how antlers would look on my head.

I gulped and felt myself pale. Jack a lope? The other hunters were looking exited at the hunting bit, and not the least disturbed that I was going to be turned into some furry animal by, what I'm guessing, Artemis, goddess of the hunt.

Thalia suddenly gawked at me.

"My Lady! That's Paul Blowfish, Percy's step dad!" she yelped.

I didn't bother correcting her, I was so relieved.

Artemis looked at her sharply. "Are you sure, my lieutenant? Percy _Jackson_?"

Thalia shook her head up and down. "Paul, you can stop hugging that tree now." She started laughing. "If only Kelp Head could see you right now."

I wearily came out. The other girls were still looking at me suspiciously. One piped up, "Dost thou know of us?"

I nodded my head. "You're the Hunters of Artemis, right?" That seemed like a safe question that would keep them from biting my head off.

Artemis looked at me curiously this time. "And, mortal, do you know who I am?"

"Artemis, goddess of the hunt," I said quietly, in case saying the name would be offensive. Percy always said names held power.

She nodded and sighed. "I suppose I cannot turn you into an animal now, though. I respect Perseus and turning his step-father into a jack a lope would most defiantly severe it and possibly turn him against us."

I let out a long breath I'd been holding. Some of the hunter looked disappointed though. Thalia, on the other hand, grinned. "Great! Thank you, my Lady."

Artemis raised her hand. "You are dismissed, but the next time you come across us, the consequences will be much more demanding."

"Thank y-you, umm, Artemis," I stammered out. I bowed quickly and high tailed out of there.

But I still heard someone mutter, "What kind of name is 'Blowfish'?"


	8. AN: Setting of meeting THoO characters

**A/N:**

**Right, so this is for you if you want to know about the setting and how Paul's gonna meet THoO demigods. Normally, I wouldn't write about characters where the series isn't finished yet, but this is an exception, I guess. Lots of chapters will be coming up soon, so stayed tuned!**

_**When: Four months after The Mark of Athena, in November. The giant battle was just won by the gods and demigods. **__**This is assuming that everyone comes out alive (which I highly doubt).**_

- Percy's already renuited with his parents, so it's not the first time Paul sees him.

- Since it's only four months after the book, everyone's the same age, execpt for Percy, who's 17.

_**Characters I'm doing another chapter on:**_

- Annabeth (she'll probably appear in a couple others, as like an extra)

- Nico (unlike my other one, Paul knows he's a son of Hades (Titan War))

- Thalia (I know she's not really important in the second series, but who knows? And I like writing her:D)

- the Stolls (maybe)

_**Extra demigods apart from the seven that Paul will meet:**_

- Reyna

- Hylla (maybe)

- Octavian and Racheal (auguries and oracles!)

- Dakota, Pollux, and the Stolls (PARTY!(_maybe_) (might as well throw in the Party Ponies:P))

I might think of other ones too, or you can review a request.

**So ya. I have my grade 9 piano exam coming up SOON, so I won't be able to update as often in January, but I'll pick right up in Feb! Sorry for that long note thingy (not), but I thought you guys should know what I'm doing. Oh, and thanks to _Nellied(guest) _for really kindly pointing out the "Old English" mistakes I made in the last chapter! Oops... That's what the reposting was for.**

**See ya soon with Sparky, Beauty Queen, Repair Boy, Mars Bars (what the Hades, right?), Goldy Eyes (gods, I SUCK at this!) , Wise Girl, and Seaweed Brain!**

**Yay! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Meow. **


	9. Chapter 9 Repair Boy

** Hey guys! Yippie! My first HoO meeting! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MEOW! Hope you like it! Oh, and sorry to EAT-SLEEP-MUSIC-WRITE, but I don't think I'll be doing an meeting in the IM after Percy and Annabeth fall into Tarturus:( Sorwwy. But anyways... MEEEOOOWW!:DDDDD!**

**Percy's POV**

"_Yes,_ Leo, I want you to get your Hephaestus butt over to my apartment NOW, to fix my window and half the wall, after Blackjack broke it again!" I yelled in exasperation through the IM. It currently showed a view of good ol' Repair Boy, chasing a metal ferret, chased by a mini bronze dragon, and wearing a Santa Clause hat. Excuse me if I'm wrong, but Christmas is _in one whole Hades _MONTH!

Leo continued running and huffed out, "Righ-, righ- t. Yes, you want me ~_pant~_ ta fix Blackjack's apartment after _~gulp~ _the window broke it. ~_Huff~._ No need ta be rude!"

**Paul's POV**

Hmm... Is it just me, or is Percy shouting very loudly right now? Something about windows, Santa, and food? Just then, his door slammed open, showing a seething Percy in pajama pants decorated with fish, and a green t-shirt.

"Gods! Talk about torture devises! How the- oh, hi Paul. Is there any pizza left? _Vlacas_! Where's mom?"

I looked up from the newspaper and replied, "You can heat up some lasagna from the fridge, Percy, and Sally's at this interview."

He nodded distractedly and muttered another curse about ferrets before escaping to the kitchen. Wonder what that was about.

About ten minutes later, someone danced through the locked door. What the heck? He was about average height and average build, but saying average hyper-ness would be like saying Percy was afraid of blowfish. His curly black hair was tucked into a floppy Santa hat, which suited his elfish face, and he was assembling a –something, in his hands.

"Oh, Percyyyy!" the boy sang out, totally oblivious to me. "Come and let me fix Blackjack in the window apaaaartment!"

"Shut up, Repair Boy!" my step son yelled back, his voice muffled by the wall.

"Uh, hello? Who are you?" I asked. The intruding person didn't hear me.

Then Percy walked in and dumped a bowl of water onto "Repair Boy's" head. Well, that's what I saw through the Mist, anyways. The reaction? Here:

"AHHHHHG!" Repair Boy screamed and screeched, "PETER JOHNSON, YOU JUST RUINED MY SEMI-COMPLETED-CELESTIAL-BRONZE-COMPACT-DRAKON-HINGE-WITH-IMPERIAL-GOLD-LINING-MINI-SIZE- SILVER-CONTRACTED-STYGIAN-IRON-CORE- _OF AWESOMNESS_!"

Huh- _what?_ That scrawny little boy dripping with water didn't seem like the kind of person to know that stuff (I didn't know a thing he was talking about- except that he said demigod metals) or someone to shriek like that for a little pile of metal scraps.

As for Percy, he looked even more annoyed then when someone calls him Perseus.

"Yes, well, _Landon Vitsen, _what the Hephaestus did you just scream? And I bet you can fix that thingamajig in, like, two seconds! You sure your dad's not Zeus the drama _queen_?"

Oh, no. Please, Lord Zeus, don't incinerate him!

...

...

... Nothing happened.

Than Repair Boy/Landon did something really weird. He, umm, lit a match to dry his clothes before, uh, throwing it at Percy? Then Percy kind of did something with a bowl of water to catch the match, only- what the heck?!

**Percy's POV**

How dare he call me that!

**Paul's POV**

After that little episode, Percy finally decided to introduce me to Repair Boy.

"Right, so yeah, Paul, that's Repair Boy-"

He got interrupted by the-boy-I-still-only-know-as-Repair-Boy, "Supreme commander of the _Argo II_!"

"Whatever! Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and the most annoying little weasel-"

"You _do_ realise that Frank's the only weasel we have? Oh, and remember that time he turned into an iguana to get out of those Chinese handcuffs? Tee hee!" Leo cackled, his big red hat slipping over his eyes.

Percy rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen with us following him. Leo was still giggling when the son of Poseidon wolfed down five bowls of spaghetti. I ate some cereal, when I realised something.

"Hey Percy, why don't you ever eat cereal?"

He gagged, along with Leo. "Blah! Trust me, if ever you meet Demeter, you wouldn't touch that stuff either. Or if you've ever battled _karpoi-_ you'll be surprised how strong grain can be."

I swallowed my cereal anyways, and scooped up another spoonful. "Sure."

The two friends began arguing, when Percy suddenly jumped up.

"Holy Hephaestus! Leo, you're supposed to be fixing my window right now!"

"Why do you always use dear old daddy's name for curses when _I'm_ around?" Leo complained.

I gave Percy a look. "How did it break this time, now?"

He shrugged. "Hey, not my fault."

We looked at him sceptically, and he blushed slightly.

"Well, maybe it _was_ my fault, but, how was I supposed to remember I kept some sugar cubes in my room? Besides, it was Blackjack who went through the window!"

I sighed. "_Again_?"

** Leo's POV**

Ha! Percy's in trooouuble! And this window? Pfft. How can they just insult a son of Hephaestus like this? Oooh, looks like a hunter down there on the road! Those girls are really pretty... Too bad they'll put an arrow in your head if you ever say that out loud. What should I get Jason for Christmas? _Jingle bells, jingle bells!_ Hmm, Percy's really scary... now where had _that_ come from? Well, I did think that a lot back then... _O, Christmas tree, O, Christmas tree!_ Hee, I need to see Olympus at Christmas! Do gods celebrate fake God? _Dashing through the snow!_ Right, wonder if Jason will want an extra automaton to fold up his praetor cape. _All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth, my two front teeth, see my two front teeth!_

"Leo?" I heard someone say.

I turned around cheerfully to see Percy and his step-dad.

"What the Holy Hephaestus are you singing?!"

Oops.


	10. Chapter 10 The 40's Kids

**Huzzah! I just realised I should thank everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed this story! A little late, ain't I? Well, here's the Hazel one! Meow!**

**Nico's POV**

Humph. Just right now, I'm being led by Hazel and Percy to that Blowfish Dude who'd irritated me even worse than the Wine Dude. Oh well. Sally invited me and my half-sister over for dinner, and I definitely wasn't going to say no to that cooking. Besides, it was nice to earn my respect after going through worse than hell. Literally. Took me forever to act like the normal me again. Wine Dude helped a bit I think, even if he won't admit it. Gods, we are _cousins_! _*Shudder* Bianca. *Shudder* Tarta-_ Stop it, Nico! No need to relive those moments, especially now Gaea's minions are gone.

"Nico, would you stop shuddering? It makes it hard for me to hold on, you know," Percy complained, gripping my arm.

Oh, and did I mention _both_ of them are holding on to me? Hazel, because she was born a few years before me, and like all sisters, had to "take care of their litter bro". Percy, because he was making sure I didn't shadow travel away. Humph.

**Paul's POV**

Oh, no. No, no, no. That creepy kid's going to be _eating_ with us! I know, as a high school teacher, I really should mind my tongue, but Nico diAngelo is one scary teen. Now, don't get the wrong idea, I respect him and all! Heck, he fought in two wars! And it's been better since the first time... like when he caused a wall of fur to appear in the apartment...

I sighed mentally. Well, Sally says there's going to be someone else too, so hopefully, it wouldn't go _too_ bad.

There was a loud knock on the door, and I went to answer it since Sally was in the kitchen. I really wished it'd been the other way around. When I opened it, I found a very grumpy looking son of Hades, dragged along by Percy and a mysterious girl. An annoyed Nico is not a good one, and unfortunately, I speak from experience, so I backed up a good couple of steps.

Percy turned to smile brightly at me after kicking Nico in the shin and telling him to, "Cheer up, Death Breath! You only need to stay here for four and a half hours!"

I groaned inwardly, and was pretty sure Nico was doing the same.

"So, umm, who's this young lady here?" I asked awkwardly.

The three looked at each other with amusement. What? Was she like, I don't know, a brought-back-from-hell-after-70-years demigod?

Surprisingly, it was Nico who answered me. "This is Hazel Levesque, my-"

_Aha! A girlfriend!_

"-half sister."

_Oh._

** Hazel's POV**

Paul Blofis seemed like a pretty nice man.

I don't know why Nico's always shooting him looks though.

My brother was sitting crossed legged in a corner, fiddling with a miniature statue of our dad, while Percy, Paul and I talked around the living room table.

"- and then this huge eagle thingy dove out of nowhere, and it turns out we have to hide under a giant blue butt!" Percy chatted animatedly, while eating a hamburger. No one really knows where that food goes, and Piper says she doesn't want to know.

"Hey, that was _your_ idea!" I protest. "It turns out Frank and I had to hide under a giant blue butt, because of you!"

"Well, my stupid ideas always work, huh?"

Nico looked up. "Did you say giant blue butt? I got hit once by those Hyperborean's breath, and it was _not_ fun!"

"Yeah well, I nearly got stepped on by one of them."

"So, your godly parent is Hades, right?" Paul said.

"Uh, no. My dad's Pluto, his roman counterpart," I replied.

"This is confusing."

**Sally's POV**

I smiled to myself as I heard the four talking to each other. Those poor children! Maybe this Italian food will cheer Nico up.

**Nico's POV**

Dinner time! Yay! No more socializing. Hopefully, monsters won't get us, because if my nose is correct, that's delicious, mouth-watering, honest-to-good, Italian food wafting through the kitchen. Only, right now, there are three very _very_ powerful demigods in the same room, so I shouldn't get my hopes up and jinx it.

Mmm... Yummy! It's just as good as that blue birthday cake they fed me. Yummy! Oh boy... I can just hear George the snake asking me for rats now.

** Ant's POV**

Looking for food... looking for food... Oh, what's this? Italian food! Even better! **(A/N: Defines the meaning of random :P)**

** Paul's POV**

Hazel Levesque seemed like a pretty nice girl.

She had shocking gold eyes though. That looked like real 14 karat gold.

From what I heard, she has a boyfriend named Frank, a son of Mars, who apparently is the only nice child of war. I suppose he is, since she doesn't seem to be the one to date someone like Clarisse.

"Hey Blowfish, can you pass the salt?" Nico asked, reaching out with one hand, the other shoving food into his mouth.

I tried not to be too offended. He _did_ help save the world twice. Besides, Percy was doing the same thing. Boys will be boys.

"Nico! Respect your elders!" Hazel snapped.

He smirked. "Well, technically, I'm older than him."

I choked on my pasta , but Sally just smiled, like being told a kid was older than you happened every other day.

Percy hid a smile. "Yes, but _technically_, Hazel's older than _you_."

Okay, this is _bizarre_. First these roman gods (Annabeth tried to tell me about them, but she was crying too much the last time), then this?!

Nico scowled. "We're both thirteen, and her birthday's in December!"

Umm... this is... _never mind it Blofis! Keep on eating!_

Hazel grinned. "Nico, you just lost your _technicality_," she teased him.

Sally was trying not to laugh, while I stared down at my plate in bewilderment. Percy patted me arm with one hand, the other scooping up food.

"Mom, do you think this could be turned blue?" he mumbled through mouthfuls of the food.

Nico looked scandalized. "Turn Italian food _blue_?"

Hey, weren't we just talking about... forget it.

Then about fifthteen minutes later, Nico finished his supper.

About twenty minutes later, Nico started to mumble in Italian, Greek, Latin, and... Chinese. When we asked him about it, he said that he learnt Chinese from Frank after too many accidental trips, real casually.

About half an hour later, Nico began to swear in Italian, Greek, Latin, Chinese, and English.

I don't think Hazel was too happy about her little brother's vocabulary.


	11. Chapter 11 Sparky

**I'm back after two weeks! Just did my grade nine piano exam yesterday! Which is why I couldn't write. Anyways, I'm doing a Frank chapter here on Jan. 10 and another Frank on my profile. Cuz Jan. 10 is the Chinese New Years and I'm chinese canadian like Mr. Zhang! Yay! Two stories on the same day, so stay tuned! **

**Percy's POV**

"Don't bust this place up, 'kay?" I warned Jason as we stepped into my mom's apartment. "Your older sis broke half the ceiling last time and _we_ had to pay for it!"

The son of Jupiter grinned cockily. "Seriously? Good job, Thalia!"

I shoved him playfully, which probably would've knocked the wind out of a normal mortal. But, hey, half god isn't really _normal_, is it?

He just laughed. "That's all you got? Annabeth will be sooo disappointed."

I snorted. "Ya, like Piper could charm speak you to push harder."

Jason sidestepped my next nudge, which would've been fine with me, if it didn't hit Paul, a normal mortal. It just so happens that my awesome mom decided to come in through the door. Right, not-so-awesome timing.

**Paul's POV**

Hey! All I wanted to do was get a warm glass of water! Not my face kissing the wall! I didn't even get any warning. The only thing I heard was Percy trash talking with some other guy, probably a demigod, because Annabeth and charm speaking were mentioned. Then I got a vivid image of some voodoo women wrapped with scarves and a bamboo flute. And for some reason, pandas. Cute cuddly pandas looking up at the bamboo.

Weird, huh?

And then, all of a sudden, I found the wall disturbingly close to me, and _WHAM!_ Oh, my poor head. Those pandas were wiped clean off my mind. Now I was thinking, '_Owww. Arrgggeeeee.' _

"Oh, Hades! Jason, why did you dodge it?" A very mad, annoyed, and worried Percy whined.

I peeled my head off the wall as Sally asked, "Percy! Did you hurt him?"

"Oww," I grumbled.

A sheepish voice –Jason- laughed nervously. "Heh, whoops. Well, _you_ were about to hit me! I did the rationally thing! I dodged it!"

"No worries, I'm okay," I said, shaking my head a few times to get the ringing out.

"Percy... what happened?" Sally demanded after tossing me the ice bag.

He told her shiftily, slowly backing up into a corner. Jason cracked a smile looking at Percy. This is the guy who's fought monsters, gods, and titans, been to Tartarus, and yet his own mother scares him more than a three headed dog about to rip you up inside out.

The boy with blond hair and familiar sky blue eyes then turned to me. "Hey. I'm Jason Grace. Sorry for, umm, not getting hit? Yeah, anyways, I'm a son of Jupiter, Zeus' roman counterpart, and Thalia's full sister."

He stuck out his hand to shake. Huh, knew I've seen those eyes somewhere. I grabbed his hand and said, "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Paul Blofis, Percy's step dad. Thalia's last name is Grace? And these equivalents are _really_ confusing."

Jason cocked his head. "Blowfish? That's ironic. And tell me about it. My girlfriend's Greek though. And Thalia's still Greek."

"Er, no, _Blofis_. And, okay, this is _super sonically _confusing."

He was about to reply, when Percy and Sally both yelled out in surprise. Jason whirled around with one hand rested on his strap, where I presume a sword was hanging from.

"What the Pluto?" he yelled out.

Percy said at the same time, "What the Hades?" only my step son was crushed under a human figure.

He flipped the person over with his foot and held a ruler –sword- to the victim's throat.

"Whoa, Percy. Déjà vu much?" the person choked/mumbled out.

Sally and I moved in. "_Nico_?"

Percy and Jason both relaxed, and helped Nico up. He rubbed his throat tenderly. "Gods, you guys. Stop using my dad as a curse!"

"Yes, well, _you_ fell on top of me!" Percy defended himself.

"How was I supposed to know you were standing in a corner? You should really stick out of there, you know. Dark corners equal transportation for me."

Jason started to chuckle. "He was only there because he's afraid of his mom."

Sally escaped to the kitchen. Nico sniggered and yawned. "Yeah, I've seen th-th-th-that too many times."

That's about the time I followed my wife.

** Nico's POV**

Jeez! Can't a guy get ten feet within Percy without suffocating? I was shadow travelling from a New Orleans' graveyard to catch some food, and then all of a sudden, I ended up half asleep on my cousin's back! New Orleans to New York is twenty hours of driving! It's time for me to get food in my mouth, and crash. _Yawn_.

**Jason's POV**

Nico looked pretty worn out.

"Hey, dude, where'd you come from? China?" I asked.

He fell onto me and Percy. "With great power, comes a great need to sleep," he mumbled. And snored softly.

Percy carried him to the couch. "Whoa, Nico. Déjà vu much?" He sighed. "Well, this is just great. If he _did_ come back from China, the first time, he said he passed out for a week."

Then Percy's mom and step dad came back. Sally, of course, rushed forth to check on Nico. After she was done, she turned to me.

"Well, Jason, I haven't seen you since December! _**(A/N: I know it's supposed to be set in November, but what I meant was November and on forth)**_ Do you want to stay for lunch?"

I nodded my head. "Uh, sure. Actually, that's what Percy dragged me over here for."

He grinned. "Not quite, Sparky. If I remember correctly, _you_ dragged yourself over here after narrowly escaping Drew."

"Crazy Asian Barbie doll _**(Nothing against Asians. Like I said, I'm Chinese Canadian)**_," I muttered.

Percy and Sally laughed. Paul raised an eyebrow and shook his finger mockingly. "Now now, this wouldn't happen to be the girlfriend you told me about, would it?"

My eyes widen in horror. Percy laughed even harder. "Dre- Drew? My g_-girlfriend_?! Holy Jupiter, _NO_!"

Percy sauntered over, draped an arm over my shoulder and imitated Paul's voice. "Now now, don't go talking like that about your girlfriend's sister, would you?"

Paul chuckled. "Why don't you tell me about this mystery girl while we eat?"

** Paul's POV**

Ahh, young love. Well, no, Jason looked about sixteen, so I don't suppose that young. He got a faraway look in his eyes and a half smile on his face. Almost exactly like what Percy looked like with Annabeth.

We had Sally's wonderful cooking for lunch, of course.

"... and her dad's Tristan McLean, you probably know him."

My jaw dropped. "_The_ Tristan McLean? And a daughter of Aphrodite too? And a charm speaker?"

He smiled proudly. "Yep."

Out of nowhere, a piece of chicken flied into Jason's face.

"Juno's Peacock Feathers!" he cursed. That was an interesting curse.

"Oops," Percy giggled, which was very unlike him. "You didn't even knock it out of the air with your weird wind powers."

He sniffed. "They're not _weird_! And flying beats... umm... breathing underwater any day!"

"You can fly?" I asked at the same time as Percy snorted, "Yes, sure, choose my least impressive trait."

He ignored me. "I can cook up storms too! Pluto's pauldrons, you are annoying!"

Nico's voice came from the living room.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Zeus' Poop Pile _**(A/N: From Titan's Curse. Zeus' Fist? Looked like deer dropping from the other side? Ring a bell?)**_,don't use my dad's name as a curse!"

"Neptune's Lucky Fishing Hat, WE DON'T CA-ARE!" Percy yelled back.

Demigods sure do have a colourful language.


	12. Chapter 12 Mars Bars to Elephant

**Happy Chinese New Years! I recomend reading MEOW! on my profile before this, but I guess you don't have to. This is set a day after that one, though... Oh, and just sayin', Nico's gonna be in a lot of my stuff, cause he's awesome! Yay! And Piper's will be on Valentine's Day! Also, I'm doing an Ella and Tyson chapter later after the seven!**

**Nico: Ah ha! I'm awesome!**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Frank's POV**

Bow? Check. Quiver? Check. Arrows? Check. Ready for Nico di Angelo to kiss my arrow if he ever tries something like yesterday again? Triple checked. I was about to become Hannibal's twin, completed with a black, bulletproof Kevlar vest with the name FRANK on it, but Hazel somehow calmed me down. I think it was because I didn't want my girlfriend's scary psychopathic horse chasing me after killing her brother.

But anyways, Sally invited me and Annabeth over to visit at four o' clock because her husband wanted to meet me. And also because a few Romans are visiting Camp Half-Blood (including me) and New York is right up the path. Another reason? I want to get Hazel a Valentine's gift soon.

Lots of excuses, huh?

**Paul's POV**

Hmm... A son of Mars. A descendent of Poseidon. Has a family gift. My half-step-great-times-a-thousand-grandson.

Demigod relationships are scary. Say, Hazel is friends with Leo, her ex-boyfriend's great grandson. Frank is Percy's nephew. Hazel and Nico are both over seventy years old. Annabeth is Percy's second cousin. Frank is Chinese, Canadian, Greek, and Roman. Thalia and Jason are blood siblings, with the same godly parent in a different form. Which basically turns them into three quarter siblings. Stuff like that. _Shudder_.

_Knock knock_. _Scuffle. BANG. BONK. Knock knock. ~Shriek~_

"Paul, that's Frank, Annabeth and Percy. Would you mind getting the door?" Sally called from her computer.

"Sure thing." I crossed the room wondering about all that noise and yanked open the door (it's been fixed from the third time Clarisse broke it).

Something bulky stumbled into me with a yelp. I yelled out in surprise (and because it wasn't exactly like hitting a pillow).

"Oh, sorry! Sor- Percy! -ry!" it apologised getting off me.

"No prob- oof!" Another being slammed into me.

"Whoops, sorry Paul," Percy said, dragging Annabeth behind him.

Come 'on, you know what happened next.

"Percy, don't drag me so fast, I'm gonn- Arge!" My step-son turned a corner too quickly and Annabeth flew into me.

Then the first giant thing (I assume its Frank) that hit me got up and promptly tripped over us.

"Oww." It was a perfect three part harmony of moaning.

"Oh, Hades!" Percy swore.

Sally appeared holding ambrosia and an ice pack. "Anyone feeling for ice cream?"

**Frank's POV**

~sigh~ I can hear grandmother's voice calling me a clumsy ox right now. That, she's right. But at least I've gotten better.

"Chocolate, Butterscotch, or Oreo?" Sally asked.

"Oreo," Annabeth said at the same time as Percy.

They smirked. "Remember when the antelope tried to eat your cookie?" she teased him. **(A/N: I'm talking about the time in TLT when Ares gives them the ride, backpack, and double Oreos. Has a reference in TMoA)**

Sally decided Chocolate and the other man got Butterscotch.

"Umm, I'm lactose intolerant," I said uncomfortably, shuffling my feet.

"Really? I'll have your bowl," a familiar voice offered.

Nico di-Pluto-Angelo strolled into the kitchen. He froze when he saw me.

"Or not. Good bye!" He ran out and shadow travelled away.

"What was that about?" the man asked.

**Paul's POV**

Well, that was... weird.

Meh, it wasn't as weird as the time when Percy freaked out at a pigeon and thought it was an owl. **(Hmm... considering)**

"... So you're Paul, right?" the big guy asked. "I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"Nice to meet you," I said. "Hazel told me all about you."

He blushed and looked like a big, cute panda. A big, cute, and very muscular panda. Hazel and Percy were definitely right about him being the only nice child of war.

"Mind to tell me this family gift you have? No one wanted to 'ruin the surprise'."

Frank, Annabeth, and Sally smiled while Percy frowned.

"I still think it's unfair," he muttered.

Annabeth smacked his arm. "Percy!"

"Right, so what is it?" I wanted to know badly. "Can you make a bigger hurricane than Percy, or something?"

Percy snorted. "As if! My dad's the freaking god of those!"

"So what is it?" Gods, can they just _spit it out_?!

Sally giggled. "I think I'll make you guess."

I groaned. "Fine. He's smarter than Annabeth?"

Percy sniffed. "Yes, like anyone can be smarter than my Wise Girl. Geez, Paul!"

Annabeth smiled smugly.

"Can he fly?"

Percy shook his head as Frank started to smirk. "That's Jason."

"He can make really good dumplings?"

"Nope, he- wait, _what_?!"

The five of us started cracking up. I raked my brains.

"Oh! I've got it! He can..."

The four leaned in.

"... Read minds!"

They looked at me weirdly.

"The mind cannot be read. It is only a-"Annabeth started but got cut off by Percy and Frank.

"No."

"Drat. Just tell me already!" I said exasperatedly.

Frank put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm a shape shifter."

I stared at him. "Like you can change into anything you want? Seriously?"

"Animals. Living things not including people or plants," Sally told me.

"Like a dragon," Percy pouted. Annabeth laughed and kissed him on the nose which brought on the old goofy grin.

My inner kid self came to life. "Really?! That is so cool! Can you show me?!"

"The thing is, the Mist might keep on fooling you," Annabeth pointed out.

"I don't care!"

"Uh, okay," Frank said and walked out. In his place, a baby elephant trotted in. Well, that's what it seemed like through the Mist.

"AWESOME!" I yelled. Frank came back. "I couldn't see through the Mist but that was still totally AWESOME!"

Sally and Annabeth laughed. Percy scowled playfully. "Yes, well, he got that from Poseidon! Not fair!"

Frank looked at him. "You can explode freakin' volcanoes! And summon personal whirlwinds!"

"Still, not cool!"

"Wait; tell me about your ancient blood thing!" I begged.

"Sure?" Frank glanced at Percy. He nodded as if to say, "Yeah, just do it and get over with it."

And so he did. This was all, of course, while the four of us ate ice cream. Excluding dear lactose intolerance Frankie.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Hey, Percy, can you come help me go shop for Hazel's Valentine's present?" Frank asked.

Percy nodded. "Never shop without another man, that's my rule."

Annabeth flicked his ear teasingly. "Hey, does that mean you haven't bought me my present yet?"

He stuttered out, "Huh? Yea- yeah! I mean no! 'Course I've got you one! Let's go, Frank!" and dragged him out of the door after grabbing their Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter black Polartec jackets.

Nico appeared again.

"Great! Can I have his ice cream now?"


	13. Chapter 13 Beauty Queen

** Heh heh heh... Well it seems I'm a uhh week late from when this was supposed to be published! Ha ha hehe! Not my fault I had three new story ideas! Anyways, enjoy! And this is my longest chapter so far!**

**Paul's POV**

Ah, steaming Starbucks coffee on a cold, February morning, knowing some evil psychopathic thingy isn't trying to eat your stepson up. Nothing beats that. Pfft! Close though. But if only I knew, if only...

* * *

**Leo's POV/ No.1:**

"Hey Annabeth?" I asked, a brilliant (I must say, AWESOME LEO STYLE BRILLIANT!:DD) question coming to my mind. "If Athena's minions read so much, how come none of you have glasses?"

She thwacked me on the head with her book which was just, I don't know, _about the size of my head_. Oww.

**After Annabeth kicked him out/ No.2:**

"Hey Percy!" I jabbed him in the ribs.

"What? I'm gonna be late for the stupid Senate thing and Terminus will make me count every strand of hair I have!"

"Does anyone ever call you The Flipper Dude?"

Water, ice, and snow? Brrr.

**After Percy shoved him into Frank and Hazel/ No.3:**

"Eeek!" I stumbled into Hazel's back who fell against a surprised Frank. "Oh, hi guys. Do they still put you two on guard duty?"

A pure silver nugget flew up and smacked me in the face. ;(

**After Frank picked him up and plopped him beside Jason/ No.4:**

"Hello, my blond sparkly dude-"

**After Jason flew him (roughly) to Piper/ No.5:**

I crashed into Piper and sent us both tumbling to the muddy ground. She sat up first and _screamed_. "LEO! YOU JUST RUINED JASON'S PRESENT! YOU ARE DEAD!"

I most certainly was. Doing the sensible thing, I ran for my life. You'll be surprised at how fast Aphrodite girls can be.

"AHH! CRAZED BEAUTY QUEEN! HEEELP!"

Romans looked at me weirdly, but of course, no one helped the poor Supreme Commander of the Argo II.

** Nico's POV**

Hmm, where should I go? Percy's place? Nah, he's here. Camp Half-Blood? Most Greek campers were at this Roman one. Oh, that one Starbucks place that's right beside the McDonalds in New York! Yeah, I think I'll see Bi- Never mind. But oh well, I can visit Sally and her cooking after I go there! Yay! So I summoned the shadows around me (effectively scaring a few of the newest legionnaires) and got ready to shadow travel. Right before I disappeared entirely, two screaming beings ran into me. Ha! Looks like they're coming with me! I really hope it's those newbies. Have to make a rep, you know? Ask Percy.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

Just as I sat down at a table with my coffee, bagel, and donut, a familiar figure in black came out of the restroom area giggling. Nico. Knowing him, he'd probably shadow traveled; only I couldn't see through the Mist. I watched him for a second before two other people tripped over him, the three landing at a waitress' feet, who yelped in surprise and dumped a tray of drinks onto their heads.

I stifled a laugh, and apparently, I was the only one. Nico, the waitress, and the others got up with red faces. Then Nico saw me and dragged the two over with him, dripping with soda.

** Leo's POV/ After Nico dragged Piper and him over to Blofis/ No.6:**

Beauty Queen hit me again. _Thwack. _"Hey!" I cried out indignantly. "Death Breath! Help me!"

It was probably a bad idea to call Nico "Death Breath". He and Piper used some napkins to soak up the soda on them. Then he pushed us beside Percy's step-dad (who, by the way, was trying not to laugh) and told him to look after us (Nico, we're not kids!) before saying to us, "This is Percy's step-dad! See ya, suckers!" and shadow traveling away. I think I heard him mumble, "Happy Meal time."

Huh.

Hey, wait just a sec. How did I get soda in my hair, snow down my shirt, and water all over me in general? ... I'm hungry! _Thwack._

**Piper's POV**

Have I mentioned before that I really _really_ hate it when people laugh at me? No? Well then this is all Leo's fault! And now Nico left me alone with him! Wait- I stopped slapping Leo and looked at the man across from us for real the first time. He was gazing at us amusedly. Nico...

At least I'm not by myself with this ADHD lunatic who was trying to make a mini helicopter out of napkins.

**Paul's POV**

Well, well. Leo, it seems we meet again with- what I'm guessing- a pretty demigod girl who was _not_ his girlfriend judging by her violent punches. A couple of elderly people were giving her disapproving looks. Then she glanced up and I found out she was much more than _pretty _even if she tried to hide it.

Her changing coloured eyes were pleading at me something like, '_Help me chuck him up the roof. Just once?' _If I were to guess, probably a child of Aphrodite... Hmm. Brown choppy hair with braids, kaleidoscopic eyes, Cherokee skin that looks a lot like the famous actor, doesn't act like the love goddess', likes to beat up her best friend Leo...

"You're Piper McLean," I guessed.

She looked up surprised after hitting Leo again. "How did you know? And please don't say my last name."

I smirked and took a bite out of my bagel. "Jason described you well."

Piper blushed but I could tell she was pleased. "So you're Percy's step-dad?"

"Yep! He heard me singing All I Want for Christmas is my Two Front Tooth!" Leo butt in, eyeing my donut which I self consciously nudged closer. "Was I good at singing?!"

"Umm..."

Piper smacked his head. "No, you're horrible. Percy can do better than you."

He pouted. "Hey Blofis, if you don't want that donut, I'll have it!"

"Urm, no thanks. I can eat it. And just call me Paul."

"Aww..."

"Right," Piper cut in (after pushing him off his chair and making a group of teenage girls giggle), "You're name's Paul Blofis, right?"

I sighed in relief and threw my hands up. "Finally! Someone who doesn't pronounce it "Blowfish"! I hate Blowfish!"

Piper smiled while Leo clapped a hand over his mouth in mock (at least I think it was) horror. "Oh no! What must Percy think of you?!"

Then he started bouncing in his seat and at the same time constructing a helicopter (or maybe a butterfly) from napkins.

"Is he always this hyper?" I asked Piper.

She sighed. "Welcome to a hundredth of my world. Don't forget I have to deal with Percy and Frank coming at me for love advice, Reyna asking me how to get rid of Octavian, Nico trying to steal my cookies, and Leo 24/7!"

I looked at her with newfound respect. "Nice. That's a lot to put up with. At least I know why Percy doesn't come to me anymore for Annabeth."

Leo suddenly giggled and accidentally (it better have been) kicked my leg under the table. Hard. "Ah. Blackmail!"

"Leo. Please- Shut up," Piper said sweetly, and I immediately clamped my mouth shut. Why shouldn't I? _Oh yeah, did I mention she's a charm speaker too?_- Jason/ 2 weeks ago. Oh. I blinked. Well it seemed I could still talk even though Leo couldn't.

"That's better," Piper sighed.

I looked at my wristwatch. "It's been nice meeting you Piper, but I should really get going now."

She smiled. "I'll probably see you around soon."

Just then Leo broke free of her "bonds" and burst out singing (yes, I had to go through it _again_), "La la la la la la, SING THE HAPPY SONG!" Half the cafe grew silent and stared at the ADHD Latino boy who grinned and waved.

The door opened with a merry _ding_. Nico di Angelo walked in casually. Piper and I face palmed mentally.

**Leo's POV/ After Paul did nothing/ No.7:**

"Hi Nico!" I greeted enthusiastically. I let the helicopter fly and it zoomed straight toward him, ending up in his face.

"Arrg!"

Paul stared at my helicopter, as if he couldn't believed it worked. Of course it worked! I'm still hungry. Piper looked at it resigned from yet another awesome Leo creation.

Nico peeled off my flying napkin and threw it away onto a table before making a face. "Hey Leo, Sally told me to tell you that Frank told her to tell you that my sister told him to tell you that Annabeth informed her to tell you that Percy told Annabeth to tell you 'Stop stealing my cookies!'"

He paused to catch his breath.

Paul and Piper smirked at each other. "You mean stop stealing your signature move?"


	14. AN: VOTE Sneak Peak of Annabeth II

**A/N:**

**I feel horrible. :( I haven't updated in over a month, and I'm not known for that. Just be glad this is a oneshots story. :P But before anyone says, "Oh, it's one of _those_ A/N. Gettin' outta here!", this one _does _have a purpose (like the last one), and a sneak peak!**

**... **

** Paul's POV**

Annabeth's coming over today with Percy for dinner. I was bracing myself for another night of Percy-Is-Oblivious, but apparently, that didn't happen. A miracle!

Sally was of course rushing around, fixing up the room before disappearing again into the kitchen. I really didn't see any need in that. Knowing Percy, it'll probably be in ruins by the end of the day. Either sizzling from lightning or soaked in toilet water.

The door slammed open, causing my book to drop dead against the ground. It also lost my bookmark.

"Percy!" an annoyed voice scolded. "Didn't Chiron said to never do that unless Kronos somehow came back to life?"

I sighed and picked up my book. We _really_ didn't need to fix up that door for the fifth time (yes, Clarisse did indeed break it one more time).

"Wasn't my fault! How was I suppose to know pigeons look like owls?!"

Annabeth and Percy rounded the corner, now bickering something about... ants. I set my book to the side.

"Hey Perce," I greeted and got up to pull both of them into a hug. "Annabeth, I should tell you that wasn't the first time Percy freaked out at a pigeon."

My step son groaned. "I should've made you swear on the Styx."

Sally came out of the kitchen and grinned. "Dinner's ready-" Percy perked up. "- so we can share stories then!"

His shoulders slumped.

**...**

**There you go! I _will_ be uploading the rest hopefully soon, but for a couple of weeks, there will be a poll up on my profile for you to vote on which character you want me to do next! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! **

**Meanwhile, I'll be taking a break from fanfiction for a little because I'm doing a original story (like a legit one that's long) right now, and because I'll be going to China for a month.**

**Reasons I haven't updated:**

**- I got over 15 ideas for Percy Jackson and other books.**

**- I have to practice piano (Gr.10), flute (Gr.7-8), vocal (Gr.6), cello (orcheshra 6 hours a week), and guitar (I'm a singer/songwritter).**

**- I like to read. :)**

**SORRY. :(((( DDD:**

**BUT... I did a 2k+ story in the meantime, so go check that out if you like my writting style! Please feel free to PM me suggestions or requests and I'll see if I like it. Thanks for sticking around here, and see you soon! Meow.**


End file.
